


Mile High Club

by Mizukiyoru_Shiroko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief mention of the other palainds, M/M, Oral, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Slight pet play?, Smut, Teasing, face fucking, healthy lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizukiyoru_Shiroko/pseuds/Mizukiyoru_Shiroko
Summary: Mile High Club : It's a slang for the people who have had sexual intercourse while on board a flying aircraft.Lance invited Lotor onto Blue to show off his awesome piloting skills and his beautiful blue Lion. However he actually has another motive in inviting.orLance invites Lotor and they joined the Mile High Club in Blue.





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for clicking on this fic. It's been a while since I wrote smut, I've tried my best and I hope you'll enjoy. This is unbetad, I should be sleeping rn, why am I still writing?
> 
> I love Lancelot. 
> 
> English is not my first language, if the sentences in the fic is not very smooth, I apologise. This fic is kinda edited, I wanted to post it before I sleep so if there's mistakes I'm sorry. QAQ  
> This is also my first Voltron fic so yay there will be OOCness 
> 
> Enjoy :D

"Welcome on board of my beautiful blue lady, Azul.” Lance winked and turn to make a grand welcoming gesture to welcome Lotor on. Lotor chuckled at Lance’s antics as he glances around the majestic beast of a machine. Lance got into the pilot seat which slid him to the control of the lion where he started to tinker with some of the buttons and with this, the whole lion light up in gentle blue light with more screens surrounding them.

 Lotor leaned against a wall of the lion, his arms crossed as he looked at the blue paladin. “She is indeed a beautiful lion, however, I do think she and I can agree that you’re much more beautiful.” he purred. Lance flushed red and redder at Lotor’s words and when Azul let out a purr to agree with Lotor. He took a deep breathe to reign in his composure before closing his eyes after grabbing the two control handles. Lance stayed like that for a few ticks then opened his eyes, a huge grin plastered on his face and without any warning, he pulled the handles back. He spared a  glance at Lotor out of the corner of his eyes and the grin getting wider. “Princey-prince you better hold onto something.” was what the blue paladin said before the hangar door opened up and the lion shot out of the castle’s hangar.

 It was only because of his fast reflexes did the half-galran and half-altean Prince manages to grab onto something when the lion lurch forward and into the sky. Lance threw his head back as he let out a scream of exhilaration. It was always such a thrill to fly blue, especially when he was flying her not into a battlefield. Lance did a few barrel roll and tricks and was about to do another flip before Lotor came forward and slid his an arm over Lance’s and held his hand in place.

 “Kit as much as I hate to ruin your fun, however, I think that was enough.” Lotor voiced out. Lance has nearly forgotten in that few moment that he had someone else on board, it had felt like the usual bonding flights he and Azul have when he was free. However Lance was rather impressed that Lotor looked unaffected by his flying unlike his friends that yells at him to stop because they got ill (specifically Hunk) and that they feared for their live from the reckless flying he displayed when they are on blue. Lance pouted slightly, a little upset that he couldn’t continue to show off his superb flying skills over, he wasn’t called the tailor or the best pilot ever for nothing.

 “Don’t get upset over this, you can show me your skills later.” Lotor added as he slides to the front, both his arms settled on the sides of the backrest, effectively trapping Lance in place as he stood towering over the paladin. Lance open his mouth to complain that he couldn’t see and if he can’t see he might crash them but Lotor gently grasps Lance’s chin and leaned in to press a kiss on his lips before he could say anything. “Don’t worry about anything…” Lotor whispered against Lance’s warm lips while he reaches behind to press a button on the multiple screens. He had set the blue lion on autopilot, the lion will now be orbiting around the planet they were on.

 Lotor leaned in again to place a chaste kiss on Lance’s lips then slowly left a trail of kisses down his neck then to his collarbone. His canines glint slightly under the light as he gently nibbles and abuses the flesh around the bone,sucking on the flushed flesh and leaving bite marks that will colour the neck later. He could feel Lance tremble under the attention, he is well aware that this was one of the paladin’s erogenous spot despite how much the said paladin deny it. As he continued lavishing much love to his neck and collarbone he trailed a hand down to his chest, his fingers brushed past a pert nipple, his finger lingered there for a few ticks before moving own and down towards the edge of the blue denim jeans the leggy blue paladin wore. Lotor grinned as Lance’s breathing hitched when he played with the fabric, he dipped a few finger into his pants to tease the paladin then he moves his hand away only to trace the tent that was forming.

 At the light touch, Lance’s hips twitched with the urge to buck up and rut against the hand that was not providing enough pleasure. He was absolutely intoxicated with lust right now and this wasn’t enough for Lance and he thirst for more. “Lotor...more..” Lance croaked out, his voice cracking slightly from disuse, he was speaking for the first time since this started and this whole situation had his throat real dry. He licked his lips, wetting them as Lotor looked up from his neck, a small whimper slip out from his lips when Lotor pulled away and totally stop touching him, leaving him high and dry and wanting for more.

 “You know what to do if you want more Kit .” Lotor voice lowered an octave as he drawled, his eyes narrowing as he smirked.With a quick motion and less than a tick, Lotor had their position switched, Lance was now straddling Lotor while now Lotor took Lance’s seat on the pilot chair. “Oh really? What is it do I need to do? I can’t seem to remember...help me recall it?” Lance asked coyly, his eyes fluttering slightly as he looked up from under his lashes with a saucy grin. Lance would never make it easy for Lotor even if his body is pulsating in desire for Lotor’s touch.

 “Are we playing this game again ?” Asked Lotor with his sexy grin, a white brow raised in question.  He loves yet hates how his beloved Lance acts sometimes but it was a great turn on to see him crumble and melt from pleasure when he succumbs and gave up in his game. Lance gave no verbal answer but he did lean in to nip at his lower lip. “Well we can play this game I suppose.” Lotor chuckled as he shifted slightly in the seat causing him to grind up against Lance. “Let’s see how long you will last this time…” the prince purred, a hand moved to cup Lance’s flushed cheek. A thumb traces the flawless tan cheek before moving down to brush on Lance’s lower lip. Lance grinned and stuck his tongue out and lapped at the digit tracing his lip, he continues lapping before taking it into his mouth and suck on it gently. He let out a low moan from his throat as he sucks on the thumb like it was the world tastiest lollipop.

 Lotor looked down at the beautiful man suckling and licking his thumb, he loved it when Lance tries to seduce him, his action has greatly made his pants tighter but Lance needed to do more for him to lose this game. Lotor chuckled slightly at the moans he got Lance to spill out of his mouth when he pulls his thumb out to replace it with two fingers instead. He twirled the fingers around, rubbing teasingly against the tongue while Lance sucked on them. Using this distraction,  Lotor got to work with undoing Lance’s tight jeans with his other hand. It was easily done and Lance’s pants were pulled down slightly to allow access for his hand to outline the forming tent with gentle touches. Lotor continued his teasing for a bit before sliding his hand in to pull little Lance out from his confines.

 Lance’s body tensed and his teeth bit down on the fingers in his mouth slightly when his cock was suddenly freed. He whimpered as he sucks and licked the finger with much more eagerness and in apology for the bite. Lance moaned loudly around the fingers when Lotor started to stroke his cock. The warmth wrapped around his cock was amazing, the way Lotor’s held and stroke him made him numb. He bucked his hips up, trying to hump the hand and get more friction but he got a light smack on his ass instead and the delicious warm hand is no longer wrapped around him anymore. He grumbled and pull away from the fingers to complain. “Hey! That’s..was mean and not necessary!” he huffed out with a pout even though his inner masochist side wanted more.

 “Hnn.. I think it was necessary, pet. Now go back to sucking or no rewards, I doubt you would like punishment now. ” Lotor tap his slicked fingers on Lance’s cheek to gain his attention. Lance reluctantly open his mouth and took the digits back and resumed sucking, he bobbed his head, alternating the suction strength between sucks. He likes punishments but prefers rewards more, punishments leaves him sore, it was fun in the head of the moment but it was a literal pain in the ass afterward. Lance was almost about to cry in happiness when Lotor finally resumed stroking him but now it's more of crying in frustration. Lotor was an evil, sly and mean man even with sex Lance concluded. Why and who would ever stop someone from orgasming when they were on the verge of it?! Was what Lance could think of when it happened, he had to keep his mouth occupied before he ran his mouth off and land his ass with punishment.

 “That’s enough pet, let’s end this game so you can get your reward, I’m sure you know what you need to do now to get it.” Lotor pulled the fingers out of Lance's mouth, a string of saliva connects them to Lance’s lips. He smeared the saliva dripping digits across his lips and cheek with a chuckle.  Lance nodded and scrambled off Lotor’s lap and onto his knees between Lotor’s leg. “Such a good and beautiful boy..” Lotor comments as he ran a hand through the soft brown locks. He unzips the suit he wore, glad that neither of them was in full armor, he coaxed out his cock and clear liquid oozed out from glands that ran down in thin slits at the sides while a  milkish liquid leaked out from the tip. It looked like almost like a normal human cock, other than the purple colouring and the additional slits that oozes lubricant out, he was rather endowed, something he’s glad that he got from the galran side.  Lance licks his lips in anticipation, his mouth was practically watering at the sight despite how his mouth and throat still felt dry. Lotor exhales with a chuckle at the way Lance was transfixed with his member. “Like what you're see, Kit?” he asks, threading a hand through Lance’s brown locks, tugging on them gently to urge the other to come closer.

 Lance scooted closer, laying his chin on Lotor’s thigh, a lazy smirk on his face. “I love it and it tastes as heavenly as it looks .” Lance winks, then propped himself up closer to the cock before he engulfed the head in his mouth. He moans softly at the delicious sweet yet salty taste of the liquid that hits his taste bud. Lotor let out a deep sigh he did not know he was holding as he leaned back comfortably into the seat as he admires the beauty between his legs, he still had a hand in Lance’s hair and that is gently massaging his scalp. Closing his eyes Lance went to town with pleasuring Lotor, licking the precum off from the tip then he slid his mouth off the head and lick down the slits that were leaking copious amount of lubricant, this tasted slightly sweeter than the pre-cum but he loves it all. Moving on from the slits he went back to taking his cock back into his mouth, sucking it gently as he inches his head down to take more. He breathed out his nose as he relaxes his throat so he could take all of Lotor, he knows this drove Lotor crazy since he was one of the few that was able to do it. He alternates in the speed, pressure, and rhythm of his sucking, he glows in pride when he hears Lotor grunt and moans in pleasure. His oral skills have never disappointed anyone and especially not his alien prince lover with the best cock in the universe (not that he has seen a lot of other alien cocks or sucked a lot of cocks either).

 It took several doboshes for Lotor’s grin and amused facade to crack and look rather strained, a few low moans and grunts slipped out of his mouth as Lance worked harder to pleasure him. Lance could feel how Lotor’s body was quivering with exertion to not lose control of himself to his desires. Smirking as the best he could with a huge cock in his mouth Lance laid gentle sucks and licks compared to earlier, he wants to tease and make it last as long as he could, he knows from how tense Lotor was that he is close to climax , he still wanted to get back at him for the orgasm denial earlier .

 However his teasing was cut short when Lotor suddenly tightened the grip on his hair, that was the only warning he had before his head was being held down by him and that Lotor was now thrusting up into his mouth wildly to reach climax. Lance kept his mouth wide open, jaw relaxed and throat opens so he wouldn’t gag as Lotor fucked his mouth. With every thrust saliva leaked from his mouth. Lance had another erogenous spot that no one knew located at the back of his throat and damn does Lotor gives such a good face fucking, with how he was rutting into his throat he was again on the verge of orgasming.

 “Quiznak..” Lotor cursed and gave one final hard thrust before tensing and freezing there as he climaxed. Ropes of thick hot cum filled Lance mouth causing him to gag slightly before he started swallowing it all eagerly. Once done, Lotor pulled out from Lance’s mouth with a grunt, his cock was still as hard as before, good and ready to go again. Damn that alien refractory period Lance grumbled as he licks his lips clean from any stray cum that dribbled out.

 “You’re so gorgeous..” Lotor purred, stroking Lance’s cheek fondly while Lance took the time to catch his breath. Once he deemed that Lance has caught his breath, Lotor pulled Lance up into his lap again. “You have been such a good boy and look at how wet you have gotten.” Lotor comments as he grabs hold of the dripping wet member between Lance’s leg and brushes his thumb against the tip. Lance shivered, biting back a moan as he leaned against Lotor, his head resting on his chest as he nuzzled into him. “So..does it means I get my reward now?”Lance asked, looking up at Lotor from where he rested with puppy eyes.  Lotor laughs and shook his head, “I think I’ve teased you enough for today, I’ll give you your reward now.” He couldn’t imagine how much his lover has escaped with doing what he wants with those eyes, he wasn’t a man easily swayed by such things but once in a while, he slips up.

 “Okay great! Hold on for a tick.” Lance beamed in excitement as he reaches down to press a button at the side of the pilot seat. A compartment slid open and in it held a bottle of lube, he’s only human and the amount of lubricant Lotor’s cock produces just wasn’t enough to prepare him for the huge cock. He took the bottle out and handed it over to Lotor, who was looking at him with a raised brow. “How long have you been planning for this?” he asked, opening the bottle up and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers.

 Lance looked anywhere other than Lotor. “Um..er..I didn’t plan this!” He yelled as confidently as he could before deflating when he sees the look Lotor gave him, which roughly says ‘You’re a terrible liar, we both know and just admit already.’ “Ugh fine.,,I had this idea for some time already. This is embarrassing...why am I even telling you this?” Lance groaned as he covers his face in embarrassment. He took a deep breath before continuing, “Well on Earth, there’s this thing called the Mile High Club which is a slang for the people who have had sex while on board a flying aircraft aaannd I have a flying lion so I found the right time and then  invited you on so we can have sex while flying.”

 “Earth has many odd things…? We need to visit it one day it sounds like an amazing planet....but let’s not get too distracted...” Lotor reminded him. Lance gasp out in surprise when he felt a cold and wet finger wormed itself into him, he slung his arms around Lotor’s neck and scooted slightly so his legs were spread wider for better access.”You’re swallowing me right up in here..” Lotor whispers into his ear, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder, a good place to view his finger slip in and out the wet hole. “You should see how much this wants me..” he continued while adding another finger in, he hooked his finger up and immediately found what was necessary to get a huge reaction out of Lance. Lance clenched down at the fingers as he moans into Lotor’s neck, he whimpered and buck his hips so he could get some friction at the front.

 Lotor didn’t seem to mind what Lance was doing and he continues with fingering Lance into the mess he’s in now. His fingers danced away from his prostate for the nth time since Lotor started as he watches how Lance shudder helplessly in dry orgasm. “Lotor..stop...either let me ride you now or let me come!” Lance whined from where he rested, his brows furrowed and a pout etched on his face, he couldn’t take this teasing anymore.

 “Such little patience...Kit.” Lotor sighed but did pull his fingers out. “Since you offered to ride me, I suppose I’ll take the offer.” Lance perked up and scrambled to sit up and get into the right position. “Wait...were you just waiting for me to say that?! You suck Lotor!” he huffed before adding on, “Well you should still get ready for the ride of your life!” Lance grinned widely with his usual finger guns. Lance leans into Lotor to stabilise himself as he reaches behind to grab Lotor’s member in his hand, positioning himself properly before lowering himself down, a series of moans spilled from Lance’s lips as he sat comfortably till the base.

 “If I suck, then I suppose you swallow.” Lotor countered immediately.

“Mn..shut up..” Lance groans and held tightly onto Lotor’s shoulder then lifted his hips up, moaning softly as Lotor shifted in every right way in him before he lowered his hips again. “I should..ah..make sure you don’t hang around Matt anymore..” Lance grunts, his eyes closed in pleasure, his hips shaking as he fucked himself on Lotor. His rhythm was perfect until Lotor decided to thrust up angrily?

 “Don’t mention another man’s name when I’m fucking you.” Lotor growled and thrust upwards while bringing Lance back down to meet with his thrust, the tight grip on his hips will sure bruise later.  Lance choked on his moans, sobbing in pleasure when Lotor continuous his rough fucking, a possessive and jealous Lotor was hot and cute.

“Quiznack..Lotor..give me more..make me yours..” Lance begged, knowing that this would drive Lotor even more crazy. He notices that he has flipped a switch in Lotor, the switch which makes Lotor immerse himself in his more galran instincts. Lance let out a (very manly) yelp when he was suddenly lifted up and slammed into the front control area of the lion, the screen under him frizzled slightly before returning to normal. Lotor lifted his leg up and placed it on his shoulder and resumed a rough and animal-like pace and pounded Lance into the controls. Lance pulled Lotor down into a sloppy kiss, his leg sliding off Lotor’s shoulder so he could hook them around Lotor’s hips and pulled him closer. He dug his nails into Lotor’s scalp, pulling at the hair gently as he was fucked into what felt like the next universe. It took only a few hard and well-aimed thrust at his prostate to unravel him and brought him to heaven. Lotor was pushed over the edge with the tight constriction around him from Lance’s orgasm. He grunted and slump himself over Lance, cumming deep inside him while repeatedly chanting, mine, into Lance’s neck as he caught his breath.

 “I love you…” Lance breathes out, his chest heaving as he ran a hand through Lotor’s silver locks. Lotor nuzzled his neck before lifting his head up and kissing him, “I love you too…”

 While both of them laid like that for a bit and bask in their orgasmic high a screen in the front flickered to life. It was the ear-piercing shriek that came from the comms that garnered their attention to the screen. Apparently, during the switch in position and rough pounding into the controls, they had accidentally sent out a distress call to the castle. Lotor had disabled all sorts of communication, incoming or outgoing and also turned off tracking on the lion so no one could disturb them. And since the whole Voltron couldn’t contact or locate their blue paladin they went into total and utter panic, even worse was that Lotor, the ex-galran prince, son of Zarkon they had just started to feel comfortable and trusting with was last seen with Lance, the blue paladin their bubbly trusting idiot that started dating the (ex?)-enemy during war times.

 The group was expecting to see a bloody, heavily injured Lance or even a dead Lance when Pidge finally hacked into the communication system but no, they were greeted with none of either that sight. In fact, it was much more worse than they had expected, they all just wanted to bleach their eyes, especially Pidge, she’s still a young lady after all. The rest of Voltron just heard a few curses as the two shifted to cover themselves up properly before the whole screen disappeared. They turn to see a nervous Hunk holding onto an unplugged wire. “Umm...Sorry?” he scratches the back of his neck, feeling sheepish. Well, it was better than dealing with the other two that finished fucking right now. Shiro had shot a thankful look to Hunk before pinching his nose and sighing in frustration. A lecture was awaiting Lance and Lotor when they got back.

 “Fuck..shit..” Lance yelped as he squirmed to cover himself up in embarrassment, he wasn’t that naked but it felt like he was in front of their judging and shocked eyes. Lotor pulled out, his face smooth, not showing a trace of the conflicting emotions that were warring inside of him. Both of them were grateful when the screen disappeared, meaning communication was cut off.“That was embarrassing..” mumbled Lance as he shifted awkwardly, feeling not very comfortable, he needs a shower real bad. “I agree...let’s be more careful the next time.” Lotor grumbled, a little sour that the mood they had was ruined.

 “Wait..what? Next time?” Lance flushed, shrieking slightly. “Hn? No next time? I thought you had enjoyed it as much as I did.  Don’t want to be a regular of the Mile High Club?” Lotor asked, chuckling as he cleans them up as much as he could with what they had on the lion. Lance opened his mouth and close it again before sputtering out, “Fine..but next time..we must make sure to be careful...and no more fucking me on the controls.” Lotor chuckled and nodded, pulling Lance close and place a kiss on his forehead. Both of them dread to head back,wishing that they can stay out here longer. But they needed to head back soon,  Lance already well aware what awaits him in the castle and he shudders to think about it. Maybe next time they could try some alien sex thing, he’ll bring it up to Lotor next time...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end ;A; I just had to get this fic outta my system before I start on my Altean Lance AU Klance fic. I love Klance and Lancelot so much. Omg if Shiro is the space daddy then Lotor gotta be the alien daddy. Bye guys! I can hardly see the screen omg, imma go sleep. 
> 
> I'M REALLY THANKFUL YALL READ THIS SHIT SMUT FIC.


End file.
